Enchanted
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: 30 Sentences about KanamexMoka pairing, seriously there should be more of these fics about this pairing out there.


**Enchanted**

Plot in Time Line: Unknown

Characters/Pairing: Moka A. & Kaname K.

Summary: 30 Sentences from 30 random words of this pairing. At least, I'll try. Implied Kaname x Yuuki and Tsukene x Moka

Note: I do not own these characters, they belong to their respective owners. Vampire Knight to Matsuri Hino and Akihisa Ikeda.

Extra-Note: Kaname may be out of character, or perhaps, the characters of Vampire Knight may be out of character, because I haven't read that far in the manga or anime *nervous laugh*, so I'll try my best.

Extra-Extra-Note: I have a healthy respect for canon pairings, despite myself rooting for odd, cracky, and otp pairings that will never happen.

* * *

 **1\. Endearing**

Kaname let out a smile, finding Inner Moka resting on his shoulder, he thought her face look very endearing without her guarded face on.

 **2\. Blush**

He was a gentleman of course and one of the finest as well, but he could be a flirt too; He took some of the strands of her rosy hair and kissed it, Outer Moka blushed.

 **3\. Swept**

Tsukene wasn't sure how it happened, but the brown haired pure blood vampire with a gentle smile, had manage to sweep Moka off her feet without him noticing.

 **4\. Perfect**

It's too bad they were living in different worlds otherwise, others thought, they would've been perfect for each other.

 **5\. Spin**

Kaname spun her around, her rosy pink hair flow, she laughed happily, and his mahogany eyes softened, she could see through his cracked calm mask, he's fallen in love with her, both sides of her.

 **6\. Enchanted**

As if under a spell on a Halloween night and walls between their dimensions thinned, they met in a festival, searching for their respective others.

 **7\. Fairytale**

"Onee-sama's meeting with Kaname-niisan is almost like a fairytale." Kokoa whispered, as she and the gang hid from a few distance watching the two interesting subjects interact.

 **8\. Story**

The story of the both of them was like a regular Romeo and Juliet, the Prince and the Princess, destined to meet, whether they fell in love or not, well that's their own story to tell.

 **9\. Juliet**

It wasn't decided that they shouldn't meet (they did) and that they weren't supposed to fall in love with each other, (it happened anyway), to Kaname, Moka, both of them, would be his Juliet.

 **10\. Romeo**

Romeo was a gentleman, from another family with biases, and yet, Outer Moka mused as she let the other rest on her lap, Kaname wasn't a Romeo, but a Prince.

 **11\. Wouldn't**

In the process of the sealing, the lock that has been slowly closed in order to make sure Alucard, Moka wouldn't be able to remember the teen's mahogany eyes that held mysteries or the gentle smile; they fade to black with a sounding click.

 **12\. Couldn't**

He couldn't look away from her, even when she is dressed in that gorgeous white gown and going to be married off to Tsukene, he still loves Moka.

 **13\. Shouldn't**

She shouldn't be thinking about him, she shouldn't even be missing him, but Moka, the both sides of her, misses him being with them terribly, and the thought itself hurts knowing that Kaname is with someone else.

 **14\. Make-Believe**

When she was a child, she went off to her own world, and a make-believe prince would be there, waiting for her.

 **15\. Present (Based on Volume 1 of Vampire Knight)**

He smiles at Yuuki, gently taking the box of chocolates he received from her.

 **16\. Vivid**

She remembers vividly of how she first met Tsukene, despite that he was a human, he accepted her as a friend.

 **17\. Childhood**

He remembers a little girl, with rosy white hair, laughs gaily on how he drops the rose petals onto her head, like falling snow, only flowers.

 **18\. Missing (Related to Perhaps fic, there will be a sequel, I promise)**

There was something missing, he mused, and his mind wonders to the lady in cloak, silver pink hair peeking out of it, but he stops the memory from becoming vivid, it's not the time to dwell on something long gone.

 **19\. Running**

Moka, the complete Moka, couldn't remember why she was running away from the brown haired stranger she had bumped into, but seeing him with a younger brown girl, gives her enough reason to flee.

 **20\. Don't**

Kaname, so to say, was shock, at being bumped into the girl from his hidden memories, even more shocked when she turned around and out right fled from him, but what shocked him more was that he didn't run after her.

 **21\. Hopeless**

He never felt so helpless before in a situation like this, not counting the one being in his descendant's control, but watching Inner Moka as she resigned herself to FairyTale in order to protect them, defines it.

 **22\. Isolation**

Being isolated from Kaname was heartbreaking enough, and more painful than watching Tsukene dying right in front of her eyes.

 **23\. Level E**

"Pathetic simpleton! Learn your place!" And with a spectacular kick, the Level E blood vampire crashed through several trees before finally stopping in a considerable amount of distance.

 **24\. Pure Blood**

There were both pureblooded vampire by their own right, yet their hearts led to their significant others of _pure breed_ (1), sometimes of their own species and sometime not.

 **25\. Perfect**

How he displays himself, a perfect prince, a perfect vampire, kind and calculating, warm and cunning, but even Kaname has his flaws.

 **26\. Mine**

Moka _is_ cunning, arrogant, entrancingly beautiful, but also kind, loyal, intelligent, and gentle, and most importantly, she is _his_.

 **27\. Haze (Up coming sequel of Perhaps – still need to iron out some bugs)**

The details of her dream was in a haze, when she woke up next to Tsukene, all she could remember was the mahogany eyes and a wistful smile to go with.

 **28\. Pacing**

He was pacing at the door, back and forth, there wasn't any need of worry since Moka can take of herself, but the thought of knowing her being still held captive by FairyTale was enough to drive him into anxiety.

 **29\. Seductive**

Kumuru felt a sweat dribble in the back of her head, with a throb of annoyance, how was it that these two _pureblooded_ vampires were incapable of seducing each other, especially since seduction was her type of field.

 **30\. Wedding**

The wedding was simple, and yet it held the magnificent and grace of a royal one, signifying the union of a same race yet different worlds, even so, all of the spectators agreed that the bride and the groom, are terrifyingly beautiful in their own league.

* * *

(1) – In the canons of both mangas, Kaname's significant other is Yuuki, a vampire, while Moka's significant other happens to be Tsukene, who initially, was a pure blooded human before turning into a ghoul.


End file.
